Nienawiści
by Rinoa Faustus
Summary: Nienawidził wielu rzeczy. Mierzwiły go, irytowały, budziły strach. Nie lubił ich, pogardzał nimi, skrzętnie unikał. A jednak… zakochał się właśnie w nich.


**Nienawiści**

Każdy ma swoje nienawiści. Niektórzy mają ich dużo, całe długie listy, a inni szczycą się pojedynczymi paragrafami, krótkimi i zwykle zadziwiającymi. Czy to kilometrowy zwój czy skrawek papieru, one istnieją i są stale obecne. Nienawiści są różne – od tych oczywistych, poprzez nieco dziwne, na niewiarygodnych kończąc. Mogą być podobne do siebie, ale nigdy nie będą identyczne – w końcu, każdy ma swoje własne nienawiści. Obchodzimy się z nimi inaczej, ukrywamy, chowamy w sobie, albo ostentacyjnie się z nimi ujawniamy, rozgłaszając czego nie potrafimy ścierpieć. Wbrew przyjacielskiej postawie i wesołemu uśmiechowi on też je posiada. Kilka, zrodzonych przez wieki walk, wojen i bitew. Kilka, do których zwykle się nie przyznaje, a jednak większość osób je zna.

Jego lista nigdy nie była specjalnie długa. Jednak przez lata nie uległa znaczącym zmianom.

* * *

Nienawidził herbaty.

Nie mógł zrozumieć jak ktoś potrafił wypijać po dziesięć kubków Earl Greya dziennie. Nie pojmował czym ludzie zachwycają się w naparze z indyjskich liści – sam zapach herbaty działał na niego odstraszająco. Przywoływał zbyt wiele wspomnień, które nigdy nie powinny zostać odkryte. Kolorem napój nie ujął szczególnie hiszpańskiego serca. Odcienie brązu niemal niczym się od siebie nie różniły. Dziwiły go różnorakie nazwy, na przykład „żółta herbata" – choć wcale nie miała złocistej barwy. Niejednokrotnie wsadzał wszędobylski nos w brytyjskie kubki z parującym napojem, zaglądając do nich ciekawsko. Zawsze stwierdzał z wyraźnym zawodem, że kolor notorycznie był taki sam. Brąz, nieco jaśniejszy, a czasem ciemniejszy. Herbata była zbyt monotonna i nie potrafiła sprostać jego wymaganiom smakowym.

Nienawidził eleganckich strojów.

Smokingi czy fraki napawały go oczywistym przerażeniem. Były doskonale skrojone, dodawały każdemu dumy i gracji. Mistrzowsko tworzyły iluzję inteligencji właściciela, bo przecież nikt przeciętny nie założyłby ciemnej marynarki. Nieraz pojawiał się w czarnym smokingu, podchwytując zachwycone spojrzenia panien. Jednak, mimo wszystko, nie przepadał za nimi. Czuł się w nich jak w przyciasnej puszcze, niewygodnej zbroi ograniczającej i krępującej ruchy. A on potrzebował pełnej swobody, chciał być pewien, że żaden gest nie będzie wymuszony. W dodatku smoking musiał mieć stonowane barwy, a on uwielbiał żywe kolory. Czerwień i złoto uosabiały jego głęboko zakorzenioną energię i pasję. Czerń kojarzyła się mu ze śmiercią, ponurością i gburowatością. Dla niego wciąż krzyczała „martwy dla świata".

Nienawidził krawatów.

Gdy smoking mógł jeszcze zdzierżyć, krawat był dla niego zbyt dużym wyzwaniem. Plątał się i nie chciał grzecznie zawiązać jak na dodatek do stroju przystało. Tylko zwinne i wyćwiczone dłonie umiały go sprawnie zapleść, tylko długim palcom dawał się okiełznać. Nie lubił krawatów, bo przypominały mu obrożę; miał wrażenie, że odbierają oddech, więżą i ograniczają swobodę. Nawet niedbale zawiązany, migotał Hiszpanowi jako metalowy łańcuch. Niemal jak kajdany, które nosili jeńcy. Wiedział, że to było tylko złudzenie, ale nie potrafił wyzbyć się swojego przeświadczenia.

Nienawidził angielskiego języka.

Toż to był język tych przeklętych piratów, którzy rozgrabili jego kraj! Stał się symbolem korsarzy królowej, którzy w imię korony krzywdzili, niszczyli i plądrowali jego floty. To oni gwałcili, grabili i przynosili zarazy i głód. Przeciwko nim ruszył z Wielką Armadą, gotów wywalczyć spokój dla swoich obywateli. Angielski to język jego największych wrogów, prześladowców. Jego własnej Nemezis. Przeklęty język Brytyjczyków, którym skazili Amerykę Północną i Australię. A to hiszpański mógł być teraz tak popularny.

Nienawidził gdy ktoś się z niego śmiał.

Dawno minął czas gdy był młody i niedoświadczony. Nie popełniał już błędów, z których ktokolwiek miałby prawo się śmiać. Był swoją własną potęgą, kryzys jak dotąd się go nie imał. Mógł spokojnie egzystować wśród własnych rodaków, świętować, bawić się. Zbierał pomarańcze i cytryny, zachwycał się pomidorami i stał na straży tradycji. Nikt nie mógł wyśmiewać jego nieco dziecinnego zachowania. Jak chciał potrafił być poważny, dystyngowany i taktowny. Cóż z tego, że nie nawykł do podobnego wcielenia? Wolał swobodę, wolność codziennie definiowaną inaczej. Śmiech był wskazany – ale z nim, nie z niego.

Najbardziej ze wszystkich rzeczy, nienawidził brytyjskiego akcentu.

Mimowolnie zaciskał zęby, gdy wyłapywał te zdradliwe nutki w głosie turystów. Uśmiechał się przyjaźnie, bo nie należał do niemiłych państw, ale na dnie świadomości krzyczał wściekły głos jego pirackiego wcielenia: „rozgrabią i zniszczą nim się obejrzysz". Zawsze pojawiała się ta odruchowa myśl, ten instynktowny rozkaz. Coś w nim stanowczo naciskało na obecność trzymetrowego topora. Wraz z mijającymi wiekami nauczył się tolerować Brytyjczyków na swoich włościach. Nadal prześladował go cichy głos, który kusił wizją zniszczenia wszelkiego angielskiego zła w samym zarodku. Nadal tkwiło w nim przekonanie, że mogą obrócić w proch wszystko nad czym pracował. Jego lęki były uzasadnione, choć niebywale śmieszne.

Oczywiście istniał pewien wyjątek, który mimo że łączył wszystkie nienawiści Hiszpana, stanowił jego ciche ucieleśnienie ideału. Wyjątek miał w sobie wszystko, czego mężczyzna się bał; czego nie lubił; czego nigdy nie pochwalał. Jednak, jak na złość, zdobył wszystko – hiszpańskie serce, hiszpańską duszę i hiszpańską miłość. Zbudowany z nienawiści, niepodzielnie władał jego miłością.

Kochał herbatę.

Ale tylko gdy jej posmak pozostawał na podniebieniu po _jego_ pocałunku. Tylko gdy czuł językiem jej przytłumiony aromat, pogłębiając pieszczotę. Tylko wtedy doceniał niezwykłość herbacianego napoju. _On_ cały zawsze pachniał swoim ulubionym naparem z liści, przynosił ze sobą ukojenie, a niekiedy podjudzał hiszpańskie zmysły. Wtedy był gotowy wielbić znienawidzoną herbatę.

Kochał eleganckie stroje.

Bo _on_ tylko takie nosił. Ciemny smoking leżał na nim doskonale i idealnie komponował z zawadiackim półuśmiechem, którym zawsze go raczył. Czarna marynarka nadawała głębi jego soczyście zielonym tęczówkom, zdradzała tajemnicze ogniki, od których Hiszpanowi miękły kolana. Kochał, gdy te wszystkie eleganckie stroje powoli lądowały na podłodze, w pośpiechu rzucane gdzie popadnie. Uwielbiał ich dotyk na nagiej skórze, ich chłodną chropowatość. Lubił czuć pod opuszkami palców aksamit czarnego fraku, szczególnie gdy dzięki temu przyciągał go do siebie bliżej.

Kochał krawaty.

Dawały niezwykłe możliwości. Mógł złapać jego kraniec i pociągnąć do siebie, upominając się o pieszczotę zapomnianych ust. Zawsze zostawał nagrodzony długim pocałunkiem, często wzbudzającym niecierpliwe dreszcze. Mógł założyć go na siebie, przekrzywiając sugestywnie na _jego_ upragniony powrót do domu. Widok jego ciemniejących z pożądania oczu był najcudowniejszą nagrodą. Mógł złapać go zębami, rzucając wzrokiem wyzwanie. Zawsze dostawał odpowiedź jakiej oczekiwał. Ponadto kochał patrzeć, jak _on_ jednym ruchem poluzowuje gładki pas materiału i szybko zdejmuje go przez głowę.

Kochał angielski język.

Ten cudowny, diabelnie ruchliwy i piekielnie ciekawski jęzor. Wił się w przyjemności, gdy śledził wilgotnym końcem krzywiznę jego szczęki. Gdy lizał ten osobliwy skrawek hiszpańskiej skóry, tuż pod uchem. Gdy kolistymi ruchami doprowadzał go do obłędu, czystego szaleństwa. Przeklęty angielski język był najwspanialszy; to co _on_ potrafił nim zrobić było niewiarygodne i niemożliwe do opisania. Kochał go, zwłaszcza gdy osowiale sunął po szyi, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do najwrażliwszego miejsca.

Kochał gdy _on_ się z niego śmiał.

Ale tylko i jedynie _on_. Nikt więcej. Jego śmiech sam w sobie był przyjemny; gdy stał blisko wysyłał miłe wibracje do hiszpańskiego umysłu. Przy nim nie czuł się jak idiota, za którego uważała go przerażająca większość państw. Jego śmiech bywał złośliwy, cyniczny i szyderczy, ale nigdy w stosunku do Hiszpana. Dla niego był przeznaczony ten rzadko spotykany; cichy chichot, szarpiący nerwy i przyprawiający o szybsze bicie serca. Gdy _on_ śmiał się prosto do ucha ciemnowłosego, cały świat przyoblekała delikatna łuna szczęścia.

Najbardziej ze wszystkich rzeczy, kochał brytyjski akcent.

_On_ zawsze szeptał. Szeptał frazy cudowne, piękne i… absolutnie niezrozumiałe dla Hiszpana. Angielski był dla ciemnowłosego zagadką od zarania dziejów. Ale nie liczyło się znaczenie słów, bo przecie każdy może mówić rzeczy niezwykłe; najważniejszy był sam ich wydźwięk. Zawarta w nich czułość; tłumione pożądanie; uwielbienie; zachwyt. _On_ unikał kochliwych deklaracji, a gdy już zdarzyło mu się którejkolwiek z nich użyć, był to jeden z najpiękniejszych dni dla Hiszpana. Akcent dodawał wszystkiemu specyficznego smaku, indywidualności. Tylko _on_ go używał; nikt nie mógłby się pod niego podszyć. Żaden Amerykanin nie potrafił tak dumnie mówić z brytyjskim akcentem. Jedynie _on_ przemawiał tym swoim warkliwym głosem, wprost do hiszpańskiego ucha.

I notorycznie szeptał tylko jedno słowo.

„Antony"

Gdy słyszał swoje zangielszczone imię, zawsze oplatał go ramionami. Zawsze wyginał ciało w łuk, zawsze w podzięce szeptał ekstatycznie „Arturo". Potem było już tylko wciąż rosnące uczucie ciepła, jego szybsze ruchy i omdlewająca przyjemność. Gdzieś w tle były porozrzucane eleganckie stroje, posmak herbaty w ustach, smętnie zwisający krawat. Po jego ciele błądził angielski język, śmiech pobrzmiewał w jego uszach. A brytyjski akcent ustawicznie powtarzał „Antony, Antony, Antony".

Jak tu nie kochać swoich nienawiści?

* * *

Ze specjalną dedykacją dla Spejn - urodziny miała co prawda kilka dni temu, ale mam nadzieję, że spóźniony prezent przypadnie ci do gustu.

Ponadto dla wszystkich, którzy doceniają Arthura i Antonio.


End file.
